littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnTech09
is the 9th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on May 27, 2018. Summary After the tournament cancelled, Dr. Sinclair reveal a shocking secrets from the past. Momoha have no choice but to escape to the WPWE. Synopsis On the first match of semi-final, Wild Typhoon and Toro Rosso fights each other, Alejandro Romero had to use the Spear of Death to destroy Typhoon, but Typhoon powers up the Ultra-Mode and is captured. However, due to Momoha's power, Typhoon luckily destroys Toro Rosso by removing the head and Alejandro lost his fame to Kazuma. After match, Kazuma warns Daito that he will become the King no matter what. Before the second semi-final match, Daito and his friends speaks to Momoha, who just keeping silence from everyone. She told them it's fine and should not showing any emotion despite having severe pain. After everyone leaves her alone, Momoha remembers about her father and how did she knows about it since his death from accident. As the battle is on, Daito ordering Ryuenjin to slams Sir Lancelot, but Edward Newcastle dodge it and attempt to leg lock on Ryuenjin. But thanks to Momoha, Daito managed to free Ryuenjin by reverse Lancelot's leg lock. As they keep fighting, Lancelot said he will destroy Ryuenjin with one touch, cause Ryuenjin's body to crack wide open, but the first round is over, much for Momoha's dismay. During break, Momoha secretly fix Ryuenjin's body with one touch and Dr. Sinclair surprising that she can use her mechanistic skills like her father did. But she don't know what happened since she cause Yuzuru's mind to be destroyed. As the second round is on, Kenshi tells Daito to use the multiple strikes on Lancelot before he could do again. While the second round is started, Lancelot use his Royal Crash again, but Ryuenjin beats him out without getting damaged and finally pinned him for the last time, much for Edward's shock. Celebrating their victory for moving to the final match, Kazuma tells Momoha and her friends that he heard from someone else is going to cancelled the final match for unknown reasons and the Headmaster Umon told Daito and the five men to leave the school at once. Known that something is wrong with Hakujitsu High, Kenshi declares to hands over his student council president's armband to his following student Susumu and said that they have no choice but to leave this school until they figuring out who's behind it. After Daito and the others leaves school and return home, Umon tells Momoha that she possesses an ability called Silicon Microchip, located at her right eye, that allows her to repair any robots and to consciousness into the minds of human with her light of hope, and depending how she uses it, she can cleanse or destroy them like she did with Yuzuru's consciousness. Their discussion is cut short when Adam and Dante calls Momoha and warns that army robots are coming to capture her again and take over the Hakujitsu High. Daito and Kenshi, who is confronting Hibiki about his intentions for Momoha, then receive an invitation to World PlaWrestling Entertainment. Resolved, Momoha tells Daito that she's going to WPWE to stop Franco and Hector from manipulating all humans and robots. Momoha flees her school when the army arrives, prompting Daito and the others to begin their search for her. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Kagura Kotobuki *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Sorata Ichinomiya *Daichi Ichinomiya *Kazuma Tsukishita *Dr. David Sinclair *Edward Newcastle *Adam and Dante *''Yuzuru Yashima'' (mention) *''Kyosuke Sunohara'' (flashback) *''Hanako Sunohara'' (flashback) Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Jenne De Arc *Sir Lancelot *Mad Faust (mention) *''Hades'' (briefly appearance) Major Events *This episode concludes the second part of the common route of the visual novel. **Also, the first time Daito defeats Edward Newcastle, but the final match has cancelled. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime